It's a Mad, Mad World
by otterlyardent
Summary: One maybe crazy girl, three guys, and one apartment. Hoo boy, this should be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I'm going to come clean right here, right now. I started this story once before, as a homage to the series New Girl - but it was a Twilight fanfiction. I've decided I needed some humor in my life and wanted to give this another go, in another alternate universe - because, why not? This will be a Muggle AU. And I sincerely hope you find it humorous._

 _As always, I don't own a damn thing._

* * *

"I was in the back of the taxi," her plump, pink lips pouted momentarily before she blew a stray curl out of her eyes. " Wearing a trench coat. Only a trench coat. "Her cheeks pinkened to a delightful rosy hue before she continued. "Ugh, this is all so embarrassing! I ended up calling my best girl, a true Girl Friday, Ginny. She gave me a lovely pep talk and reminded me that no matter what – I have unbelievably great tits," a brief grin quirked her lips before they pulled down into a forlorn frown.

Good god, how long had she been talking?

"Anyway, when I got to our flat – everything was quiet. Or so I thought. It was still rather early, so I assumed Ron would still be asleep. My plan was very simple. Sneak in, stir him awake with my voice, drop the trench and wait from him to pounce on me," she bit her lip and shook her head, almost sadly. A deep sigh later, "I made it to the bedroom door, I heard movement inside and panicked a little because I'd lost the element of surprise. So, I closed my eyes and threw open the door, dropped the trench, and using my sexiest voice I sang: Bah dum di dum, bah dum di do – I'm home early for you – in my birthday suit – Dontcha wanna sex me up?"

Holy fucking shit, did she just _sing?_

"I did a slow pirouette. I may have bent over and shook my arse a little." This time her sigh was almost comical – almost. Though the imagery was rather hot, I still found myself in a state of shock.

"And while doing that I might have sung: Baby I missed you and your cock, come on and fuck me around the clock."

What the fuck was with all this singing?

But…nice.

"Imagine my surprise and horror when I turned to find my boyfriend on all fours with our other best friend Harry balls deep in his arsehole."

Right. Well. That's fucked up.

"So yeah. That happened. Hence why I answered the ad you guys put out looking for a flatmate." Her smile was wide and charming and it did nothing to reassure me whatsoever.

This bird was barmy.

After a long moment she shook her head as if to clear it, "wait,…what was the question?"

"Uh," I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, trying my damnedest not to look at her like she was an escaped mental patient. "I asked if you had any pets."

"Oh," her cheeks bloomed pink once again and she laughed breathlessly, a sheepish grin curling her lips in a beguiling way. "Right. No. No pets."

Well, at least she had that going for her.

"For what's it's worth, I would love to live here. And I'm desperate. Aren't guys supposed to love desperate chicks?" I was pretty sure she was trying to be funny, but the slightly hysterical edge to her words only reiterated the truth in her statement.

"Yeah, if you want a dirty hook-up in a bathroom or something," Blaise intoned seriously. "I'm not sure if that carries over into living situations though." He tilted his head to the side and I knew he was giving it serious consideration. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, Hemione, right?" I raised a brow in question. She smiled demurely and nodded, soft cinnamon colored eyes shining at me – filled with hope. "We need a minute to discuss this. Just us guys, you understand?" I questioned, keeping my voice kind and inviting. Jutting my chin towards my bedroom, I shot a look at Blaise and Theo and they followed me without question, while Hermione looked on resembling an abandoned puppy.

You know those ASPCA commercials, with the big, sad-eyed puppies? They had nothing on Hermione's sad face. Nothing.

Check one in the "This is a really fucking bad idea" column.

I offered her my most reassuring smile, though it felt more like a grimace while backing into my room and closing the door.

"No way guys, this is such a bad fucking idea," I immediately growled. This couldn't happen. What the hell did we know about living with a chick?

"But Draco," Theo whispered morosely, "did you see that look? She needs a home." He looked at the door sadly, as if he could still see Hermione on the other side – all sad puppy dog face and all.

"Oh, fuck me," I groused, running a hand through my hair in agitation. "She's not a stray, mate!"

"She might as well be. She needs a home. We need a flatmate. I say we keep her," Theo finished with a decisive nod. I shook my head incredulously with a glower, before we both turned to Blaise with expectant looks on our faces, as his vote would be the deciding factor.

"Did you see her tits?" A slow grin began spreading across his face. "If she lived here, I bet we'd get to see them. At least once. And hello, if we keep it cold enough in the apartment? Headlights, baby." Blaise began nodding enthusiastically as if that were the best selling point he could ever make.

"I live with a douchebag," I muttered while face-palming. "Guys, you don't get it. Women change moods like they change their clothes. And don't even get me started on PMS. We can't do this. We can't. She'll suck the souls right out of us," I may have been slightly panicked.

Unlike Blaise and Theo, I had lived with women. I had an over-the-top mother, a darling cousin that lived with us most my life, and there had been those six months with Astoria. I knew what I was bloody talking about. This had disaster written all over it.

"I vote no," I murmured quietly, but with resolve. "This is a really bad idea," I reiterated, hoping that if I kept saying it, they would finally see reason.

I really should have known better.

"We can't just turn her away, Draco. It's getting cold outside," Theo pled beseechingly.

"She's in," Blaise smiled.

I rubbed the heels of my hands against my closed eyes roughly, as we all heard the squeal outside my bedroom door. I sucked my teeth as I turned the knob, revealing a bouncing Hermione.

"You guys are not going to regret this!" Her smile was mega-watt and I prayed fervently that she was right.

* * *

...

* * *

Within two days, Hermione was moved in.

We had decorative pillows on our couches.

There was light beer in the fridge.

Tampons. In the bathroom. Need I say more?

If that wasn't enough, I shared a wall with her.

I had never given much thought to what a bird went through following a bad break-up. With guys, it's usually a lot of drinking, football, and looking at new girl's arses.

Apparently with women, or perhaps just the one he lived with, they poured out their emotions with song.

"I'm all out of love. I'm so lost without you." I heard a sniffle through the wall and sighed. This had been going on for a week. All night long, the saddest love songs you could imagine poured out of her room.

If it didn't stop, I would need Prozac – and I wasn't even the one experiencing the heartbreak.

"I know just how to whisper, and I know just how to cry."

Oh. My. God. Kill me. Now.

"But I don't know how to leave you. And I'll never let you fall. And I don't know how you do it, making love, out of nothing at all." Hermione's tremulous voice drifted through the wall; I rolled onto my back and kicked my legs angrily. I didn't care if I looked like a six-year-old throwing a tantrum.

I was tired.

And kind of sad.

Stupid fucking music.

"I can't smile without you. Can't smile without you. I can't laugh, and I can't sing. I'm finding it hard, to do anything. "

That's right.

Barry. Fucking. Manilow.

"If you only knew, what I'm going through – I just can't smile without you."

With a groan, I left my bed and strode across my room with purpose.

I set my jaw and raised my hand. I had to make this stop. I just couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

…

* * *

I woke with a smile already on my lips. It was just blissfully quiet. I revelled in it while stretching languorously. God, I felt so good. I could smell cinnamon wafting in the air, the sun was shining, I felt so happy.

After a few more wonderfully peaceful moments, I sighed. Reaching up, I popped the earplugs out and sent up a silent prayer that today would be emo-music free.

What did you expect? Me to confront an emotionally unstable woman whilst in a mood? What do you take me for? Completely daft?

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and scratched my cheek. Again, the smell of cinnamon assaulted my senses and my stomach grumbled loudly in response. Following my nostrils, I made my way to the kitchen. The sight before me stopped me in my tracks.

Hermione stood there with a plate of waffles, stacked twelve high on her right and a mountain of freshly baked muffins on her left. My eyebrows shot up at the amount of food, and briefly, the thought that perhaps this wasn't such a terrible arrangement flitted through my mind.

The thought was pushed away quickly when Hermione turned, hit a button on her iPod and began singing into her batter-covered spoon.

"When I was young…"

Oh, fuck me with a broom.

"I never needed anyone," she sniffled quietly. "And making love was just for fun. Those days are gone."

I debated silently on whether I should turn and run or try and put a stop to this madness. The choice was made for me when Theo appeared by my side.

"Dude, I can't fucking take much more of this," He whispered harshly. "I'm going fucking crazy."

"Livin' alone, I think of all the friends I've known," Hermione continued to croon sadly. "But when I dial the telephone…nobody's home."

"What the fresh hell do you think I can do about it?" I whisper-yelled at Theo. "I was against this from the start!" I told them this was a bad idea. Serves them right for not taking me seriously.

"All by myself," Hermione sang into her spoon, her back still to us. "Don't wanna be, all by myself…anymore." At least she had a really sublime voice.

"Oh god, make it stop," Blaise whimpered from behind us. I turned and found him standing in nothing but his boxer briefs with suspiciously red-rimmed eyes and blotchy cheeks.

"Dude, are you fucking crying?" I questioned softly, snickering.

"Shut the fuck up, Draco. It's a really sad song." Blaise crossed his arms and if looks could kill, my ass would be in dire need of resuscitation.

My god, she was turning us into women.

"I've had enough," Theo said. "I'm going in," with that he strode into the kitchen, reached around Hermione and shut the iPod off.

"Oh!" Hermione jumped, startled. "I didn't realize you were up, Theo. I made breakfast." Her voice was soft, and she tucked her chin in towards her chest.

"Well, how could we sleep with that depressing shit blaring throughout the house?" He was cranky. I really couldn't blame him. I mean, it had been a week of non-stop chick music.

Slowly she raised her head and looked over her shoulder, finally noticing Blaise and myself.

"Oh god," she whimpered, her little chin trembling as she stared at us all with a horrified expression. "I'm so sorry. I just thought I'd cook breakfast, because it's Sunday, and you all have been _so_ nice…" two big, fat tears fell from her doe eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Theo's eyes widened, and he looked to me with terror written all over his face, before addressing Hermione once again.

"Well fuck, 'Mi, I didn't mean to make you cry," this only made her cry harder. "Don't do that please." She hiccupped. "STOP!" he ordered, and Hermione took a quick step back before she began to sob hysterically.

"Theo!" He looked at me then, very much resembling a deer in headlights. "Dude…just stop. Let me try." He sighed in relief before scurrying away.

Hermione looked up at me with her nose red and her cheeks tear-stained, "I really am sorry."

"No, it's okay," I placated her. "Maybe we could just listen to something else?" I smiled crookedly, hoping it would work on her the way it worked with my mother and cousin when they'd go all girly on me.

"Like what?" She wiped her nose on her sleeve and I tried not to grimace.

"Well, let's see what you have on this thing," I grabbed the iPod and scrolled through the songs. Unsurprisingly it was all chick music. "Uh, well…" I stuttered out and looked over at Theo and Blaise, who only shook their heads in return.

Bastards.

I scrolled, and I scrolled until I found something that might work. It would be embarrassing as fuck, but it would be worth it if it stopped her tears and made her smile. And smiling girls didn't cry. And no crying meant that the music from hell could go back to, well…hell.

"This'll work," I said with a smirk at Hermione and a side-eye to the guys.

Fuckers better go with it.

"Hey, heyyyyy, heyyyyyyyyyy…" I sang along quietly, a little fucking uncomfortable if I'm being honest. Hermione looked at me with confusion marring her otherwise lovely features. "Your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains," I smiled. "I knew I wouldn't forget you, so I went and let you blow my mind." Theo started nodding his head.

He joined me, and Hermione's lips twitched a little, "Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream. I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided, is one of my kind."

"Hey, soul sister! Ain't that Mister Mister on the radio, stereo? The way you move ain't fair, you know?" We all turned to look at Blaise, who stood there belting out the lyrics in his underwear. Hermione giggled, which meant this shit was working, so we continued to sing along to the stupid fucking song. Blaise even threw in some little dance moves here and there. I knew we were home free when Hermione's delicate little giggles turned into outright guffaws, peppered every so often by soft little snorts of laughter.

Once the song was over, I wondered if I still even had a dick for knowing every single word of it. Hermione wiped the fresh, laughter-induced tears from her cheeks.

"God, I needed that," she laughed. Her smile was bright and kind of pretty. "You boys hungry? I was just getting ready to make some bacon, too."

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad if we could keep her happy. I mean, a home-cooked breakfast? On a Sunday morning?

"Yeah, I'm fucking starving," I said while Blaise and Theo murmured their agreements. Hermione grinned, before turning to her iPod and shuffling through the tracks. Soon the opening strains of a Barenaked Ladies song filtered through the kitchen. I glanced at the screen and saw she had chosen a playlist titled 'Happy' and I smiled.

Yeah. This could be okay.

* * *

 _Endnotes: So...what did you think? Have I totally lost my mind? Hope you enjoyed it._

 _xx - otterly_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Tomorrow is my birthday. So, I thought I'd spread the happy - especially since yall's sweet reviews made my day. Here's chapter two: hold on to your vaginas - it's going to be a bumpy ride._

 _As always, I don't own shit._

* * *

 _Whoa, what the hell is that smell?_

Living with guys is so gross. Like, uber gross.

Okay, so yes, I lived with Ron. But that was for like, two months, and the majority of that time either I was travelling, or he was travelling and if we were home together…well, let's just say that the afterglow must have bled over into our living space as well.

I puffed out my cheeks while I held my breath and continued to get ready.

 _God, what crawled up someone's arse and died?_

I was starting to get used to it though. I mean, look at me. I'm in the bathroom after someone's arse exploded, and I've only gagged twice!

 _Experimental sniff. Retch._

Okay, three times.

I can't complain too much. The guys are nice. They're…sweet. And annoying. But mostly sweet.

Theo, the poor lug, he has a bit of a temper. He'll randomly scream at things and people, which should be terrifying due to his size, but really he's just a big old softy. After my bout of depression, and subsequent wake-up call from the three of them, he's been, my go-to guy. Always asking if I'm okay – but wary of my response. He doesn't do girly emotions well.

He brought me ice cream and chick flicks, then offered to help me work off the calories later.

Get your mind out of the gutter! Blimey! He's a personal trainer.

Then there's Blaise. Ah, Blaise. He's…well, he's a douche most of the time. In fact, he was the inspiration for the douchebag jar. And it's biggest contributor, by far. At last count, we had a hundred and three dollars in there. But really, he's just afraid. He tries to hide it, but I can see it. He was burned pretty badly while attending University by some bitch named Pansy. She had him wrapped around her pinky, worshipping the ground she walked on and then she cast him aside like yesterday's garbage. It's sad really, the way he behaves. Trying to keep everyone at arm's length.

I'm going to work on him.

And finally, there's Draco.

Gah.

Draco.

He's just gorgeous. And incredibly smart. And funny. And sweet. And charming. And…and…and…just…

 _Perfect._

Yeah, he's just absolutely perfect.

And totally untouchable.

Gah. Oh wait, I already said that. It bears repeating.

Because, you see, apparently Draco has been single, by choice, for the past year. Why - you ask? Well, that would be because his ex, _Astoria,_ broke his heart. Oh, she broke it bad. From what I've been able to pull out of the guys, they had been dating for almost two years, living together for six months and Draco had been ready to propose.

But _Astoria_ , on the other hand, was ready to move on. With some guy named Adrian.

Yeah.

Ouch.

 _Poor Draco._

He's apparently been shut off to the idea of love and romantic nonsense ever since. Theo says it's because he's waiting for _Astoria_ to come back. Blaise agrees. Draco says it's because he doesn't need the stress or the headache that comes along with it all.

I agree with Theo and Blaise, but I would never, _ever,_ tell Draco that.

With a heavy sigh and a gentle shake of my head, I finished curling my hair. A swipe of eyeliner here, a brush of mascara there and I'm good. Ready to face the day.

 _Why is my face blue? What are those little dots swimming around my head? Oh. Right._

Deep breath. _Retch._

God, boys are so fucking gross.

* * *

…

* * *

I spent the majority of my day in a hippy-chic coffee shop, trying and failing to get words down. The last month had been tough on my fragile mind. My stories were about love. Epic, mind-blowing, earth-moving love. My shit with Ron, paired with both Blaise and Draco's painful pasts with the four-lettered word, left me more than a little disillusioned.

How could I write about gentle sighs, sparkling eyes, laughs and lingering touches when I had been hurt so badly by it?

I couldn't.

So, I didn't.

I wrote some super smutty fanfiction instead. What? Don't judge me. It's a nice escape from time to time. And the reviews are sweet. They make me feel normal.

 _Mental snort._

I packed up my things and made my way back to the apartment. I had my mind set on going to the bar tonight. Draco wasn't working, and I could use a night with my boys. Juvenile and stupid as they were, they made me smile when I felt like a loser.

Which was roughly ninety-five percent of the time. Give or take five percent.

Imagine my surprise when I got out of our elevator and heard the first emotastic strains of Bryan Adams 'Everything I do – I do it for you' blaring from our apartment.

"Oh, shit! Shit, shit, shit!" I whispered to myself while racing to the door. My messenger bag banged against my hip as I ran, frantically searching through its pockets for my key. I might have been acting a little dramatically, but my boys didn't listen to emo music. They just didn't.

Finally securing my key and unlocking my door, I came to an immediate halt at the visage before me.

Draco.

Gah.

He was swaying along to the music, belting out the lyrics to the song in his incredibly smooth voice – a bottle of Jack Daniels clutched firmly within his grip. A half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Psst," I heard coming from my left. I turned, wide-eyed, towards the kitchen and saw Blaise and Theo standing there with matching grimaces. With one last, brief look at Draco's pathetic display, I tip-toed into the kitchen and rounded on the other two boys.

"What the fuck?" I whisper-yelled to be heard over the impressively loud singing from the other room.

Theo sighed deeply before shoving an open envelope into my hands. I looked at it warily, before glancing back up into his sad, dark eyes.

"Read it," he urged.

On the outside of the envelope, in pretty, flowing cursive, was Draco's name. With no small amount of trepidation, I opened the heavy envelope.

I was scared, whatever was contained within this inconspicuous envelope had sent my sweet, charming Draco into an alarming depression. I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

 _August 1_ _st_ _at three o'clock, reception immediately following._

 _Astoria Greengrass and Adrian Pucey._

"Holy fuckballs," I muttered. Was this shit for real?

"Is this shit for real?" I questioned the boys. I was pissed.

I mean, who the fuck does that?

"Yeah, um…" Theo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "We found it when we got home."

I flipped the blasphemous envelope over and noticed the lack of postage.

"She brought it here?" I hissed indignantly. How dare she? Just who the fuck did this bitch think she was?

"Stupid bitch," Blaise grumbled, crossing his arms. "He was actually doing better."

"Wait! The first? That's two days from now!" God, poor Draco. My poor, sweet, charming Draco. My poor boy.

"Yeah, I don't know what Astoria was thinking. She never seemed like the type to do something so…cold." Theo's mumbled words weren't all that shocking to me. He cared deeply for his friends. I knew it was killing him to see Draco in this state.

"Psssht!" Blaise huffed. Yes, huffed. "Bitch knew _exactly_ what she was doing." I overlooked his second use of the offensive term, I had used it recently myself and currently agreed with the assessment.

"What do you mean, Blaise?" I questioned quietly, my anger diminishing as the music changed to REO Speedwagon. Poor baby. Draco was really bad off.

"Oh, come on, Hermione. She doesn't want him to have a date! Hand-delivered invitation, two days before her wedding? It might look like she didn't know whether to invite him or not, but she's like that. She toyed with him for months after their break-up. Bringing him back into her web, just enough for him to feel wanted and then pushing him away when things got too close to being real. She likes the power. She likes knowing she's in control of his heart." Blaise's glower was so full of heated hatred that I dropped the envelope he was staring at, afraid it might burst into flame.

"She wants to see him suffering at her wedding?" I whispered, feeling my heart break just a little more for the pain Draco must be in.

My two boys just nodded, one wearing a glum expression and the other's so angry it scared me a little.

I felt it churning in my stomach. That ugly emotion that makes your ears feel hot and your breaths choppy? Yeah, that one. I balled my hands into fists and clenched my jaw.

No. No way.

I refused to let this happen. I might not be beautiful and sophisticated. Hell, I knew I was a geek. I had a healthy obsession with Dr Who and Lord of the Rings. I preferred reading fanfiction to real novels and sometimes wished I could just write the stuff instead of my 'real' stories. I was awkward and kind of flighty. But I love my friends. I loved them fiercely.

Much like Gollum and his precious.

And in this instance, Draco was _my_ precious.

"Fuck that. He'll have a date and we'll show this bitch a thing or two," I stated succinctly. Blaise and Theo exchanged a fearful glance before looking back at me. "Oh, come with me my dears. Let mama tell you all about it."

* * *

…

* * *

Blaise and Theo thought my plan was genius. Draco…not so much. It took a little wheedling. He had been steadfastly against going to the wedding, he said it didn't interest him and he didn't need to be there. I could see the hurt in his grey eyes though, he wasn't fooling me. He didn't want to have to see it. He didn't think he could handle it.

We didn't mention the drunken emotional stupor.

After Theo pointed out that not attending would seem cowardly, and Blaise chimed in that it was exactly what Astoria was hoping for, Draco had hesitantly agreed.

Draco really didn't like looking like a pussy. He said so. About a hundred times.

So, we started preparing. For what, you ask? Draco and I were going to be the perfect couple.

Oh yeah, bitch was going down.

 _Mental eyebrow wiggle here._

 _And mental facepalm here._

My boys were rubbing off on me too much.

So, we spent all the evening before the wedding becoming _that_ couple. You know what I'm talking about. The couple you look at when you're single and want to simultaneously vomit and sob because they're just _that_ good together? Yep. I even let Draco choose who we would model our coupledom after.

Noah and Allie, Jack and Rose, or Edward and Bella.

He looked at me like I was insane. I made him watch the movies.

I'll deny it with my very last breath, but it was kind of amazing, sitting next to him and watching those couples fall in love. I might have thought I died when he wrapped his arm around me and whispered certain lines in my ear.

 _"If you're a bird, I'm a bird."_

Swoon.

" _You jump, I jump, right?"_

Gah. Huminah. Unf.

" _You're the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me, ever."_

Goo. I was pure goo.

In the end, I asked him again which couple we would be. He just shrugged and said the sweetest thing ever.

"Draco and Hermione. We'll just be Draco and Hermione."

That boy was going to kill me.

* * *

…

* * *

The day of the wedding I was a bundle of nerves. What the hell had I been thinking? There was no way I could pull this off and then I'd let Draco down and he'd feel like a fool and it would be all my fault. So I stared at my wide-eyed reflection in the bathroom mirror for several minutes, thankfully the arse stank was missing this time, before dialling my best girl. She would help me. She'd make me look the part and then I'd just have to make sure I played it.

Not very long after my fashion SOS, Ginny came sashaying into the bathroom like she owned the place.

"Let's get cracking, baby girl. I only have thirty minutes."

* * *

…

* * *

I wish I had a camera to capture the boys' reaction to my makeover. Ginny was a model, no lie, and she had closets full of clothing most women would kill to get their hands on. Add in her expertise in hair and make-up, and I looked quite nice. Of course, they did as well in their dark suits.

"Holyfuckingshit, you look smokin', Hermione!" Blaise exclaimed, as his eyes nearly bulged out of his skull.

I smiled, feeling a little shy and smoothed down non-existent wrinkles in my dress. Ginny had me in an emerald, floor-length, one-shouldered silk dress. There was also a slit that came up to right _there._ Add in a pair of shiny, strappy, fuck-me-right-here stilettos, dramatic smoky eye makeup, and crazy 'I've just been sexed up, good and proper' curls, and I looked like a completely different person.

"Damn," Theo whispered. "You're not playing around, are you 'Mi?"

Again, I just shrugged, worrying my hands.

"Is it too much?" I wondered aloud.

"No," the whispered response came from behind me and I turned to see Draco in a well-fitting black suit, a silky emerald tie in his hands. I smiled bashfully before making my way over to him and took the tie from his hands, raising my eyebrow in question. "Ginny," he supplied with his own shy grin.

"I figured," I whispered before looping the tie around his neck and securing it into a proper Windsor knot. I smoothed it down gently, before staring up into his mesmerizing slate colored eyes. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Draco murmured, reaching up to cover my hands with his own. "Thank you for this, Hermione."

"Thank me later," I smiled up at him. "When we've actually pulled this off, okay?"

A throat clearing snapped my attention back to the other guys in the room, both of whom were staring at Draco and me with odd expressions.

"I really don't think they're going to have a problem, do you, Blaise?" Theo elbowed him in the ribs, and Blaise just snorted, shaking his head in the negative. I looked back to Draco, who just smiled and shrugged, before offering me his arm. I took it with a happy smile as we made our way out of the apartment.

* * *

…

* * *

The wedding was lovely.

Oh, who the hell am I kidding? I couldn't do that to Draco. The bride wouldn't have eyes for anyone but the groom and it served no purpose, so we skipped that clusterfuck and showed up at the reception.

All part of the master plan, no worries.

Draco and I sat closely together, and I watched his eyes dart in every direction.

"Relax," I murmured gently.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea," He ran a frantic hand through his hair, and I cupped his cheek gently to bring his gaze back to my own.

"Take a deep breath, Draco. I'm going to go get us some champagne. We'll make it through this, okay?" I cooed to him in a soothing voice. Draco had been anxious ever since _Astoria_ spotted us. She had cocked a disbelieving brow in his direction before her attention had been pulled away by some other well-wisher.

"Yeah. Yes. Okay," he mumbled. I stroked his cheek softly, I'm sure he thought I was just keeping up appearances, but really I had recently discovered that I enjoyed touching him.

I stood and made my way through the throng of guests, thanking every higher power I could that _Astoria_ and _Adrian_ had the decency to offer an open bar. I stood off to the side waiting for one of the bartenders to notice me. It didn't surprise me that it took them so long to do so, what with several women basically throwing themselves at the barmen, in order to get their drinks first. After several minutes and too many annoying women, I had our champagne.

Again, I had to fight my way through the crowd to get back to our table. Halfway there, I ran into Theo.

"Where the hell did you go?!" He all but screamed at me. See? Temper, temper.

I blinked slowly while raising the glasses.

"Shit! Get over there. Astoria has him cornered," Theo whispered harshly, though only gently pushing me in Draco's direction. I'm pretty sure my heart dropped into my stomach and I may or may not have elbowed quite a few arseholes to get them out of the way. I stilled several feet away from Draco and _Astoria_ , wanting to calm myself before making a grand entrance and what I overheard made me nauseous.

"Who is she, Draco?" _Astoria_ murmured almost sadly. Almost. "I thought we were closer than that and that if you had someone special in your life, well…I thought you'd tell me."

Draco actually looked guilty.

"Hermione. Her name is Hermione," he sort of mumbled into his hands. Where the hell was this whore's husband?!

"That's a pretty name," she said grudgingly. "And is she? Someone special, I mean?" Her tone took on that sad quality again and judging by the look on Draco's face when he glanced back up, her expression mirrored it. He gaped at her like a fish for a couple seconds before swallowing nervously.

No, really. I could see his Adam's apple bob from where I stood. My poor Draco, locked in the vindictive bitch's sights. Well, fuck that. I shook my head to fluff my curls, straightened my spine and made my way over to them. I refused to let Draco down when he needed me.

I might have added a little more sway to my hips than normal. I may have smiled demurely when Draco noticed my approach. I very well could have, not so gently, bumped into _Astoria_ as I passed her. And I might have, just maybe, kissed Draco's oh-so-kissable lips, before handing him his drink.

"Sorry I was gone so long, love. The line was terrible," I murmured against his cheek, loud enough for Astoria to overhear. "Did you miss me?" I asked with my sweetest smile.

The answering sparkle in Draco's eyes and the quick upturn of his lips made me feel like the queen of the world.

* * *

…

* * *

My head was pounding, and I was just a smidge too warm. Which was odd, because I keep my room really cold. Like, almost freezing.

What? I like to be cold when I go to sleep.

Also, there was something heavy draped across my stomach.

Heavy, yet comforting.

I scrunched my forehead and pursed my lips as flashes from the night before assaulted me.

Drinking.

Lots of drinking.

Dancing.

Several not-so-innocent touches.

More drinking.

Snogging.

Lots of snogging.

A little more drinking.

Stumbling out of the reception.

Laughing and groping in the elevator.

Banging against the walls.

Nibbling, biting, and sucking on skin.

Panting, moaning, and screaming a certain name while in the throes of passion.

Holy shitfuck.

I slept with Draco last night.

* * *

 _Endnotes: Oh, well...okay then. *titters* Next chapter should be fun._

 _xx - otterly_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I didn't forget you, I promise. I don't have a lot to say. I'm too busy blushing over the end of this chapter. Be warned, there be smut. Dear God.

As always, I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters I'm playing with. That honor goes to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

To say that I had been surprised by Astoria stopping by our apartment would have been a gross understatement. I was shocked and a little wary when I opened the door to her seemingly hesitant face, but the manners my mother rammed into my brain won out over everything else and I had invited her in.

God, I should have just slammed the fucking door in her face.

We made the usual small talk, you know the ' _how have you been's'_ and the ' _can't complain's'._ Astoria had seemed almost nervous, which was weird; she was usually so confident. For a brief moment, just a _miniscule_ second, I thought she might have changed her mind about us. What surprised me though, was that I _didn't_ want that. I didn't want to play her games anymore.

I wanted something else. Or rather, _someone_ else.

And that scared the ever-loving fuck out of me.

So when she handed over the invitation, I wasn't all that upset about it. I mean, yeah, it sucked. And it was most definitely a shitty thing to do, but I was still in the middle of my epiphany and hardly had the energy to spend upon Astoria's stupid mind games.

I'm sure she thought my rapidly paling face had to do with her upcoming nuptials, and from the self-satisfactory smirk she was trying and failing, to hide, I knew she was pleased with the idea.

Astoria couldn't have been more wrong.

It had everything to do with the strange and stimulating woman that had taken up residence in the apartment and my mind in the past month.

Hermione.

 _Jesus._

She was such an enigma but in a good way. She wasn't like the majority of women I knew. She preferred sweats and converse to designer jeans and heels. She loved Dr Who and even had her own sonic screwdriver.

In fact, I'd been jabbed between the ribs with that little fucker more times than I can count for snickering at her while she binge-watched old episodes. Hermione really gets into it. It's much more entertaining to watch her watching the show than to just watch the show itself. I could say the same for when she's reading, her expressions and heartfelt emotional responses were enough to knock a man for a loop. She was lovely when lost inside the pages of a book, or her guilty pleasure - fanfiction.

Hermione's a nerd. A lovely, charming, bookish nerd. She's kind and gentle, compassionate and gorgeous.

And that's what led me to my horrifying conclusion.

I had feelings. For Hermione. _Hermione._

The woman who breaks into song randomly and has absolutely no filter.

None.

Hermione constantly mutters to herself. No lie. Most of the time its too soft to hear, but I've caught my name and 'gah' several times. I'm still not sure what she means by it, but it's funny...and _cute._

Astoria assured me over and over that, I didn't have to come if it made me uncomfortable, that she understood if it was too much.

Yeah. No. I could give a fuck less about it all, really. Astoria was happy, or, well as happy as she could be I guess, and I was actually happy for her.

I was freaking out about Hermione. How the fuck had I allowed myself to catch feelings for her? Such a bad idea. We lived together for fuck's sake! We were roommates; friends! I didn't want to fuck that up. Hermione was awesome to hang with. She drank beer and liked our stupid video games. She cooked up breakfast every Sunday, and always made extra helpings of dinner when one of us were working late. Hermione was sweet, and thoughtful, and caring...and…

 _Perfect._

Yeah, that.

And it fucking terrified me.

…

 _Where is it? I know it's here somewhere._

"So let me get this straight," Blaise drawled while eyeing me warily. "Astoria came by and dropped off an invitation to her wedding?"

"Yep," I nodded before taking another long swig of whiskey, continuing to scroll through my iPod.

"And you said you'd go?" He questioned with a cocked brow.

 _Where the fuck is it?_

"And you're okay?" Blaise concluded in a tone that conveyed his disbelief as he swung his hand through the air from my head to my feet as if asking, ' _really?'_

"I am okay," I stressed. _Ah! There it is!_ "Well, I'm okay about the whole Astoria mess…" but he had disappeared.

Oh, well.

Bryan Adams is a _boss._

…

This was a bad idea.

Scratch that, a _really fucking bad_ idea.

But Hermione looked so cute pleading with me, begging me to agree.

Who was I to tell her she had it all wrong? That I wasn't upset over Astoria's wedding, but my feelings for her?

What? Don't judge me.

So I agreed. And we spent Friday becoming the 'perfect couple' as Hermione called it. I didn't tell her I thought she was utterly perfect the way she was. But it did give me a chance to cuddle with her on the couch while watching sappy, stupid romantic movies.

Only...they weren't so stupid with Hermione by my side.

What? I'm not a pussy.

I'm _not_ a _pussy._

…

I wasn't all that nervous the morning of the wedding. Hermione explained before that we wouldn't be attending the actual wedding, which I guess made sense. She thought I was all torn up about Astoria pledging her life and undying affection to some other dude and wanted to protect me from witnessing it. It was actually kind of sweet.

It was most likely a good thing. I mean, I don't have a vagina or anything, but it might be kind of hard to watch two people making the ultimate promise of love with Hermione by my side and not be affected.

Whoa, now.

It's not like I wanted to marry the girl. Not _yet,_ anyway.

 _Not yet?_

Christ on a cracker, the fuck is wrong with me?

Ugh. Maybe I am a pussy.

I dug my best suit out of the closet, knowing full well that I needed to look the part today. Hermione was going out of her way to put Astoria in her place, and honestly, I had no problem with that.

Had Hermione not been here, there was a good chance that Astoria's little stunt would have crushed me. Or at the very least, my ego. I couldn't remember what made me fall for that girl. I had to believe she hadn't always been so conniving.

After putting on the trousers and dress shirt, a loud knock preceded Ginny's entrance. I blinked in surprise at her as she held up a dark green silk tie in response; her words, however, took me by surprise.

"You better not fucking hurt her," she spoke forcefully, levelling me with an ice cold glare from her sky blue eyes.

"Wha-What the hell are you talking about?" I stuttered. Yeah, I fucking stuttered. Way to play it cool, Malfoy.

"Don't give me any of that shit, Draco. I've seen how you look at her and I know _her._ The way she talks about you?" Ginny's cheeks puffed out as she expelled a long breath and she shook her head. "She's been through enough in the last month and if you hurt her? I will break into this apartment ninja style and cut off your balls while you sleep, you feel me?" At my gulp and fearful nod, she smirked. "Good. You two have fun tonight!"

I think I stared after her for a solid minute with wide, terrified eyes before I turned to finish getting dressed.

Have I already mentioned what a bad idea this all was? Yeah? Well, it just got a whole hell of a lot worse.

…

Hermione was fucking stunning. There's really no other way to say it. She's beautiful in sweats, a sloppy bun, and her little librarian-esque glasses but in that dress, with those heels and that hair?

 _Jesus._

I would have no problem acting like I was totally enamored with her. I truly was.

When we made our way into the reception, I kept Hermione firmly by my side. Men were already looking her up and down like she was something to devour and it kind of made my blood boil. I mean, hello? Do you not see her on my arm? Back the fuck up, dude. Jeesh. Thirsty much?

Astoria noticed our arrival, of course. What caught me off guard was the way she looked Hermione up and down. I caught the subtle tightening of her features and the angry grimace she cast in my direction with an arched brow. I paused, not exactly sure what the fuck that was about. I mean, c'mon, didn't she just marry some guy? Why should my bringing a date to her wedding cause any strife?

"Don't pay her any attention, Draco," Hermione whispered in my ear, sending pleasurable shivers down my spine. "She's just jealous."

I nodded and her smile lit up the whole room. No lie. It was all sweet and pretty and shit. So I followed her sort of dumbly towards a table, in my Hermione-smile stupor. Blaise wasted no time, saying he was going to find some sad bridesmaid tail, at which Hermione shook her head with a soft, obviously disgusted groan. She looked a little sad as she watched him make his way through the crowd.

"What's that look about, princess?" I murmured into her ear. What? I was keeping up appearances.

 _Yeah, keep telling yourself that, arsehole._

Shut up.

"I just hate that he thinks he needs to act like that. All big and bad arse and douche-bag like. He's not like that at all," she turned her sad, brown eyes on me and it kind of made my chest hurt a little.

"Yeah," I muttered while running a hand through my hair. "Who knows? Maybe his bridesmaid will be the one to change his mind." I had no doubts this wouldn't be the case. Blaise was completely against the idea of love and romantic involvement thanks to Pansy and her shit, but I couldn't stand that sad look on Hermione's face.

"Maybe," she murmured with a small smile. Hermione didn't believe it either, but I guess it was the thought that counted.

We took our seats and Theo sort of hovered around us, showcasing his wariness. He had always been uncomfortable with large social settings, stating that they put him on edge. It wouldn't surprise me if he didn't flip out on at least one or two guests by the end of the evening. Theo's a crazy bastard.

Astoria's watchful eyes had _me_ on edge. It seemed like she always had one eye on Hermione and myself, while she made her rounds with the guests. I couldn't discern the meaning behind her looks. Sometimes her gaze looked thoughtful and sometimes it looked outright hostile. Hermione seemed oblivious to it all and I preferred it that way. I didn't want her to get caught up in one of Astoria's little games, she was too good for that shit.

And _again,_ didn't Astoria just pledge her undying devotion to another man? I was seriously starting to feel for the fucker.

I guess I didn't hide my distress as well as I thought because Hermione said I needed to relax. It wasn't all that hard to do once she cupped my cheek with her soft palms and stared into my eyes. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw a real tenderness in her gaze as she stroked my face. I didn't want to let her out of my sight but figured that would look a little douchey, so I acquiesced when she offered to get us some drinks.

I don't think she made it three feet from me before Astoria pounced.

Seriously, what the hell had I ever seen in her?

"Draco," Astoria cooed. Yes, cooed. It was fucking _creepy_. "I didn't know you'd be bringing a date." She pushed her bottom lip out in an overly exaggerated pout. I didn't know why, I mean, yeah, I had been single for over a year. But she just got _married._ Who the fuck cared if I had a date?

"Yeah, well, you know," I offered with a shrug.

"She seems... _nice_ ," Astoria pushed. I didn't like the way she said it, her tone bordering on disgusted. Hermione _was_ nice. A hell of a lot nicer than Astoria, that's for sure.

"She really is," I said softly, not making eye contact. I hated the way she looked at me, almost as if I had done something wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me about her the other day? Were you keeping her a secret or something?" I just looked at her, kind of stupefied. "Who is she, Draco? I thought we were closer than that and if you had someone special in your life...well, I thought you'd tell me." The puppy dog expression that Astoria sent my way had no effect on me, but her words did strike a guilty chord within me. I _did_ think Hermione was special, but I hadn't told her that yet. In fact, I hadn't told her anything. Instead, I led her to believe I still had feelings for my ex and paraded her about said ex's wedding like an arm decoration.

"Hermione. Her name is Hermione," I mumbled my response while looking down at my hands. I didn't feel good all of a sudden and I really wished Astoria would go the fuck away.

"That's a pretty name," Astoria muttered, her tone bordering on angry. She changed tune quickly, murmuring to me in a sad voice, "And is she? Someone special I mean?" I looked up at her, a little shocked by her blatant attempt at guilt. Who the fuck was she trying to fool? Astoria could care less about me, I knew that much. Her only interest in this situation was whether or not another woman had taken hold of my heart and therefore nullified her power over me.

But her question struck that chord in me again. Yes, Hermione was someone special. And not just in that, 'Whoa, this chick is crazy!' way. Hermione was real and honest. She cared about people. She cared about _me._ So, I sat there opening and closing my mouth like a fish out of water. I didn't want to talk to Astoria about this. She certainly didn't deserve to be the first to know, that was for sure.

Hermione did. I just had to figure out how to be man enough to tell her.

Of course, she chose that moment to appear as well. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing as she blatantly hip-checked Astoria while making her way back to me. If looks could kill, Hermione would have been six feet under from Astoria's icy glare, but she paid her no mind. Her attention was focused solely on me and some small part of me relished in it. I couldn't keep my eyes from following the swing of her hips and the smile she gave me in return was downright sinful.

I may have had to shift in my seat a little to hide my body's reaction to her.

But the kiss she placed on my lips, once she made it to my side, did me in. I was a goner. I had died and gone to Hermione's Lips Heaven. They were _so fucking soft,_ and slightly sweet and oh so amazing. I wanted nothing more than to keep her right there, attached to my lips, until the end of time.

Sadly, Hermione was unaware of these plans and pulled away. I pouted a little on the inside.

"Sorry I was gone so long, love," Hermione cooed and it was positively enchanting when she did it, unlike Astoria's creepy tone. "The line was terrible. Did you miss me?" Her luminous brown eyes sparkled with playfulness and the coy smile that played upon her lips had me entranced.

"I really did," I mumbled, still in a daze. I knew I probably resembled a pussy-whipped motherfucker, but I didn't care. She was just _so_ …

 _Perfect._

Yeah, that just about sums it up.

"Oh, you must be Astoria. You look beautiful," Hermione commented sweetly. Her expression mirrored her tone, there was no hidden malice or hidden agenda on her part. She was being genuine. Hermione didn't play the mean girl game that Astoria was so well-versed in.

"Oh, um...thanks," Astoria's confusion was almost comical. "You must be Hermione, Draco and I were just _talking_ about you," she recovered quickly, insinuating that we may not have been saying the nicest things.

Hermione's eyes tightened just a fraction, I'm not sure anyone besides myself would have noticed, but she held firm to her amiable expression. She took her seat next to me, immediately curling into my side when I placed my arm around her shoulders.

"Oh dear, was he bragging on me again?" Hermione shook her head at me playfully before continuing. "I swear I can't take this one anywhere," she hooked her thumb in my direction, turning her teasing gaze on Astoria and even the frigid bitch cracked a miniscule smile at that, before schooling her features.

"Yeah, he tends to get a little overly enthusiastic at the beginning of relationships," Astoria changed her approach. I guess she thought that since she wasn't making much headway with insinuating that Hermione was lacking, she should attack me instead.

It hurt a little. My pride felt the jab. _Not_ cool.

Hermione's response was immediate. I watched as her features hardened and her eyes narrowed into slits and I'm not going to lie, it was pretty fucking scary. Hermione looked murderous.

"I appreciate his enthusiasm, _Astoria_ ," Hermione spat her name like a curse. "In fact, I'm equally as enthusiastic about my relationship with him," she curled her fingers around my side protectively and possibly just a touch possessively. "Draco is amazing and I feel sorry for the girls that allowed him to get away. They obviously had some sort of mental deficiency, but I can't say I'm not happy about their oversight." Hermione turned back to me and smiled while tenderly running her thumb along my lower lip. "How could I be, when I get him in return?" Her question was aimed at the woman standing a few feet from us, but I'm pretty sure she could give a fuck less about her response. I know I didn't. I was happily lost in Hermione's eyes.

"Dance with me?" I murmured before placing a soft kiss against the pad of her thumb.

Hermione smiled before taking a long pull from her glass of champagne.

"I thought you'd never ask."

…

One dance turned into two, and two turned into ten. I really couldn't help myself, touching Hermione - _holding Hermione -_ was addictive. I craved more, much like an addict looking for his next fix. Granted, the copious amount of alcohol being pushed at us by Theo and the wait staff probably didn't help matters any. My mother always told me not to lie, so I won't. I indulged myself a little and by the looks of it, so did Hermione. But I felt like celebrating. Hermione had successfully put Astoria in her place, and pretty much stolen my heart in the process. It felt good. It felt _right._

And I was happy.

So why the hell _shouldn't_ indulge a little? And _why not_ celebrate Hermione's victory? At least, that's what I told myself. Not too mention, the more we drank, the more she seemed to get closer, hold on to me tighter, and _God,_ the way she would smile. I was smitten. Deeply smitten.

During yet another slow, romantic tune, I couldn't help but place a soft, open-mouthed kiss to her bare shoulder. Hermione sighed and it sounded happy if not a little wistful.

"I didn't know you were such a talented actress, princess," I murmured while nuzzling her neck. She smelled _so good._

Hermione giggled as I pulled away and blushed a pretty shade of pink. She fucking blushed, I'm not kidding. I didn't even know girls could do that anymore.

"Well, it's easy because.." but then she sort of gasped before biting her plump bottom lip and turned her head away. I wasn't having any of that shit. I wanted to know why it was so easy for her to fake it with me. Had I been too obvious with my feelings for her? Had she already figured me out?

I mean, I planned on telling her, but on my own, and not with Astoria's clusterfuck of a wedding and all her shit hanging over us.

So I cupped her cheeks and pulled her face back to my own.

"Because why?" I whispered while searching her eyes. If possible, she blushed a darker shade of pink and smiled bashfully.

"Because I'm not acting," Hermione returned just as quietly. "You're kind of, well, you're sort of amazing, Draco."

And I kissed her, because how the hell could I _not?_

Just like with the dancing, one kiss led to two and two led to who the fuck knew how many. But it wasn't like I minded. If I thought to hold Hermione was addictive, I didn't know what to call kissing her. I tried to stop myself a couple times, I mean, we were at my ex's wedding reception and it might seem a little rude to basically maul one another on the dance floor. But her lips were so soft and they sort of glistened from our kisses and the lighting and I just couldn't stay away.

So, I didn't.

I don't know how long we spent dancing-slash-making-out-like-teenagers, but I wouldn't have traded a minute of it for anything. I learned that Hermione would giggle if I flexed my fingers against her sides and she would sigh softly if I kissed the hollow beneath her ear. She liked being spun, but if I dipped her she would stare into my eyes with the most enchanting expression like she was as lost in the moment as I was. She would gasp when I would pull her back into my chest and then melt into me.

It was more than a little amazing.

But when she kissed my neck and whispered something along the lines of "Take me home, Draco." I was lost.

I didn't think, I simply responded. I pulled her out of the reception as quickly as I could, laughing along with her at my enthusiasm. I paid no mind to the cab driver as we shared deep kisses and gentle caresses. I couldn't get close enough in the elevator, and I felt worried - for just a moment - when I picked her up and Hermione wrapped her legs around my waist and her head bounced off the wall. _Hard._

"Shit. Are you okay?" I mumbled against her lips.

"Fine. I'm fine. Don't stop," she panted breathlessly into my mouth.

So, I didn't.

We fumbled our way through the dark apartment before falling in a tangled heap on my bed. I chuckled along with her as she pulled me back to her mouth by my tie. I placed wet, heated kisses against the silky column of her neck while she rid me of my jacket and shirt. I groaned, probably way too loudly, when she ran her nails down the bare skin of my back.

Hermione whimpered when I pulled back until I brought her with me to unzip her dress. She helped me take it off and then shifted self-consciously while I stared at her lingerie-clad body.

"Ginny," she whispered and ran a hand along the length of her gorgeous body, showcasing the nearly indecent, lacy unmentionables she wore.

"Remind me to thank her later," I said seriously before sucking a lace-covered nipple into my mouth.

We were both gone then, lost in a haze of desire. Her back arched, pushing more of her breast into my salivating mouth while pawing at my trousers and I lifted my hips to grant her better access. I couldn't help but groan against her breast when she wrapped her legs around my hips and pushed off the offensive garment with her feet. It allowed me to fall flush against her, in the cradle of her hips, my straining bulge against her wet heat. I rocked against her mindlessly, my cock taking charge of the situation and relishing in the little breathy moans escaping her kiss-swollen lips.

No longer happy with the fabric that separated her glorious breasts from my overheated skin, I pulled Hermione up against my naked chest, my arm bracing her while the other slid around and undid the closure of her strapless bra. I couldn't resist placing several wet kisses along the open expanse along her collarbones. Hermione's sharp gasps and gentle undulations against my cock drove me more than a little insane. I wanted her. _God,_ how I wanted her.

But I wasn't just some douche out to get his dick wet and Hermione wasn't just some random hook-up. So with much protesting from my aching groin, I pulled away.

"Hermione, baby," I gave in for a moment and kissed her swollen lips. "We don't have to do this. We can stop." Jesus, it pained me to say the words, but I meant it. I didn't want just one night with Hermione, I wanted _more._

"Don't stop. Fuck, don't you dare stop," she pulled me down by my shoulders before running her hands along my sides and down to my arse, squeezing gently. "I want this. I want you."

With that, she rolled us over before smiling down at me. I watched her every movement, unable and unwilling to look away. I was certain she had bewitched me somehow. Hermione sat back on her heels and tugged my shorts down my legs. I'm pretty sure I nearly lost my shit when she bent and placed a soft kiss to the swollen head of my cock. I know I saw stars when she ran her tongue along the underside of my shaft and I may have considered taking her to Vegas and declaring my undying devotion when she took me fully in her mouth.

I was completely lost in the sensation as Hermione lavished my dick with her tongue, lips and teeth. I fisted my sheets in my hands when the urge to bury my hands in her wild mane of curls became too strong. I didn't want her to think I was some sort of animal. Still, I had a hard time not thrusting into her mouth and I was rapidly careening towards coming. I must have whimpered or done something to alert her to my distress because she released me with a pop and raised up on her knees.

My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as she shimmied herself out of her scrap of lace masquerading as underwear. I ran them over her stomach, I cupped her breasts and rolled her nipples between my forefinger and thumb before trailing them up and over her shoulders and into her hair, pulling her mouth back to my own. My breath caught at the first touch of her wet flesh against my cock. I had seen the pink disc in the bathroom but had to make sure.

"Are you sure?" I whispered against her lips and she lowered herself onto me as an answer.

Enough fucking said. Or not said, in this case.

My hands found purchase on her hips after she straightened and threw her head back. I helped to guide her over me all the while relishing her sounds of pleasure.

"Draco, Draco, Draco…" I don't give a fuck who you are, there is nothing sexier than your name falling from a woman's lips like a breathy little prayer. It felt like she was too far away from me, so I sat up, wrapping my arms around her waist as she continued rocking her hips against me.

" _Jesus,_ Hermione," I groaned into the damp flesh between her shoulder and neck. I was incapable of any further speaking and settled for moaning with each roll of her hips.

"Oh, God. _Oh, God...Draco"_ she whimpered as I brought my thumb to rub quick circles on her clit.

"I can't, Hermione. I'm too close. Too close," I whispered before biting down on her shoulder. I meant it to be a gentle nip but may have been rougher than intended because Hermione cried out sharply. I could feel her orgasm start, her pussy clenching around my cock as her rhythm faltered.

I took over, moving her over my shaft as I thrust up into her forcefully. Hermione grabbed my face pulling me into a deep kiss, sliding her tongue against mine sinfully as she rode out her orgasm. I swallowed her whimpers and moans while my own orgasm battled it's way up against my will. With one deep and final thrust, I came, calling Hermione's name as I shook from the force of it.

I held Hermione against my chest for several moments, trying to catch my breath and unwilling to let her go. She pressed a kiss to my shoulder before resting her head on it and sighing.

"Sleepy, baby?" I whispered while laying back and bringing Hermione with me. Her brown eyes blinked up at me owlishly as a slow smile spread across her lips. "I'll take that as a yes," I chuckled, rolling us onto our sides. We both made unhappy noises as I slipped from her but I placed a kiss on her forehead, telling her I'd be right back.

I couldn't imagine sleeping with spunk between my legs and wanted to get her something to clean up with. I raced into the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel before making my way back to Hermione. She was already half asleep, her curls fanned across my pillow like a crazy halo. I couldn't help but smile at the soft snore that escaped her lips and crawled back into bed, taking care of cleaning her up before pulling her into my arms and falling asleep myself.

I slept peacefully. No, seriously, I slept like the motherfucking dead, wrapped around Hermione's warm body. So imagine my surprise when my next coherent moment included hearing Hermione gasp, "Holy shitfuck, I slept with Draco last night."

That couldn't be a good sign.

I cracked my eyes open just as Hermione sat up straight and looked over her shoulder at me.

"Hermione?" I questioned warily. "Are you okay?"

She swallowed while her eyes bounced nervously around my room, much like suddenly caged animals would. I placed my hand against the bare skin of her back trying to calm her, but she startled before jumping out of the bed, taking my sheet and wrapping it around herself.

"Oh, hey, no. Yeah, I'm fine. You had a really rough time last night and things got carried away and...yeah, I'll shut up now. But it's cool. We're cool. No worries," Hermione kept her eyes averted while gathering her things from my bedroom floor. My head was spinning and I couldn't find the words I needed.

No, really, I just laid there gaping like a fish as Hermione ran around my room grabbing her haphazardly discarded clothing. She made her way to the door before she paused and looked back at me.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she whispered with a sheepish look and bright blush staining her cheeks. "I shouldn't have taken advantage...uh, shit. Sorry."

And with that, she ran from the room and I was left staring after her. It was only then that I realized that I had never told her the truth of what I felt and now she felt like she'd seduced me while I was in a fragile state. I dropped my head back against my pillow and groaned.

 _Fuck my life._

Yeah, I couldn't have said it better myself.

* * *

Footnote: Meep! That is all. xx - otterly


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you hanging for so long. I swear. Real life kicked my ass, friends. Just fucking walloped me. I've been open in the past about my struggles with mental health and it's been a rough one. But - I'm back! Yay? And not only that, I have words! Words for you, and you, and you. Please don't kill me? All the love to my girl, LaBelladoneX, who makes my words look pretty - and ensures they make sense. I love you to the moon and back, Mistress Rachel._

 _As always, I don't own shit._

* * *

Oh, my God.

Oh, my _God._

I slept with Draco.

Draco's cee-oh-cee-kay had been inside my va-jay-jay. But, _oh_! What a pretty peen that boy has - all hard, pale pink, smooth skin - like crushed velvet over steel. A delicious twinge between my legs snapped me out of it. Ugh. No, _no_ , I couldn't think that way. I couldn't allow myself to entertain fantasies about the pretty man with an even prettier penis.

Fuck my life. Or, ya know, _fuck me_ since I'm such a whore.

I couldn't look at him. I couldn't even articulate a normal, rational response. I just stuttered my way through several variations of 'I'm okay' and very nearly pulled a Buckwheat.

 _I'm o-o-o-tay. Wink and smile._

Thankfully, common sense prevailed to make sure I didn't make an even bigger arse of myself.

Jesus, what had I been thinking last night? I mean, _okay_ , I drank a lot. Like, _a lot._ And sure, I was a little drunk so my inhibitions were down.

And p.s., have you _seen_ Draco Malfoy?

Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! That boy is a wet dream come true. And _goodness_ did that wet dream come true. So did I. Come, that is. Again and again and _again. Gah._

But that was beside the point; I took advantage of him. The poor guy was dealing with enough emotional baggage to crush Atlas and I snuck in all ninja-like and seduced him.

I couldn't get out of his bed or room fast enough. I felt so fucking _bad_. I offered a piss-poor apology and ran like the hounds of hell were chasing me. Obviously, I hadn't thought things through entirely as my room was right next to Draco's and there were very few options for avoiding him.

Yeah. I'm a fucking idiot.

So, I slapped my ' _You Shall Not Pass'_ tag on the doorknob, locked myself in and dove under the covers.

The childhood mentality had officially taken over.

 _He can't see me, I can't see him. As long as I'm hidden beneath these magical blankets, I'm invisible. It's like I never existed. And if I never existed, then I didn't sleep with Draco Malfoy last night and everything is right with the world._

Shut up. I knew it was stupid. But stupid was all I had at that moment.

And quit snickering. It hurts my feelings.

Sniff.

o-O-o

"Hermione… _please,_ " Draco begged from the other side of my locked door. "Talk to me."

I held my breath. Perhaps if I made absolutely no noise whatsoever, he would believe aliens had abducted me and go away.

Or, you know, I had left the apartment. Emigrated to the Virgin Islands. Whatever. Potato, potahto.

"Hermione I know you're in there. Your keys and purse are still by the front door."

 _Fuck._

"Come on, princess. You can't avoid me forever."

Oh, you'd better just watch me, Draco Malfoy. I'm a master at avoidance - black belt even. I snickered quietly at my thoughts before remembering I was pretending I wasn't home and slapped a hand over my traitorous mouth.

"Hermione. Open the damn door!"

Ooh, he sounded _angry._

I couldn't help but imagine that vein on his forehead thrumming with his pulse, and his flushed cheeks - not unlike when he was on the brink of orgasm. Draco's O-face is amazeballs. No lie. But that train of thought did nothing to help and only compounded my guilt. In the end, I decided to follow his lead.

"Draco, can you _not_ fucking read?" I yelled, trying to sound angry and annoyed. I'm pretty sure I just sounded like a PMS-ing thirteen-year-old girl. "You. Shall. Not. Pass. Now go away… I-I'm busy."

"Hermione, baby…" Draco all but crooned through the door. _Gah,_ not fucking fair dude. Calling me _baby_ did things to me. Like, my heart thumped irregularly against my ribcage and my lady bits tingled.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" I shrieked, wielding my imaginary Gandalf the Grey staff before covering my head with the blankets once again.

I was going to Hell. Or perhaps, I was already in Hell.

I hadn't decided yet.

o-O-o

I had to hand it to Draco, he was a persistent little bastard. He kept pleading with me to open the door until he had to get ready and go open the bar. Luckily for me, he owned the damn thing and couldn't shirk the responsibility because his roommate made a clusterfuck of his romantic life. I hadn't heard a peep from Theo or Blaise all morning, and I didn't know if Draco had told them about our situation or if they hadn't come home at all the night before.

I wasn't sure which I was hoping for. I knew our 'roll in the hay' would come out eventually so part of me hoped Draco had divulged it so _I_ wouldn't have to. Then again, I really didn't want to face the teasing from the other guys when all was out in the open. I could already hear the 'bow-chicka-bow-wows' and see the pelvic thrusting as they danced around me in a circle.

I groaned loudly and sunk further into my mattress. This entire situation was my fault but that didn't mean I couldn't feel sorry for myself. Only I could fuck up so royally. Truly. I don't believe anyone is more qualified to fuck up life than Hermione _Fucking_ Granger.

"Hello?" A timid, masculine voice called out from what sounded like the living room. I pulled a corner of my duvet down and peeked around it.

"Hello?" I parroted. I wondered if I'd officially lost my mind, or if my very own version of Jiminy Cricket had popped by for a visit to tell me what an arse I was. I heard shuffling coming toward my bedroom and decided I should probably get out of bed and investigate.

I mean, for all I knew, it could be some crazy serial killer coming to end me or something. I wasn't completely unwilling to die. A brutal death by the hands of some deranged psychopath seemed on par with death by mortification. So, I was cool with that fate. In fact, it almost seemed like a more noble death.

I pulled my door open just as Lady Killer made it to my room. He was tall and lanky, well fit but not overly muscled with dark messy hair and playful hazel eyes. The potential murderer was easy on the eyes, that was certain. I couldn't see his ass, but I bet you could bounce a quarter off it. He looked the type.

"Hermione?" He questioned bashfully, a rosy tint warming his cheeks.

Huh. Maybe my Jiminy Cricket theory had merit.

"Yes, conscience?" I looked at him more closely. He had on a pair of dark eyeglasses, the frames screaming 'NERD CHIC' and what appeared to be a Dr Who hoodie.

My conscience was a fuck-hot geek.

 _I could totally deal with that. Yummy._

He chuckled, a low and smooth sound that would have most women swooning. "I'm Neville."

Yep, definitely my conscience. Only I could come up with a name like that. Man, Pinocchio got the shaft. I'd prefer my fuck-hot Neville to a talking bug _any_ day.

"I'm Draco's cousin."

Oh, fuck me up the ass.

 _Eat shit and die, Disney._

"Oh." I squeaked and felt the heat spread across my cheeks and down my neck. I had to resemble a tomato. "How… nice."

Again, Neville chuckled, but there was a gentle kindness in his eyes that put me at ease.

"I heard you've had a pretty rough morning," he murmured with a crooked smile that reminded me so much of Draco's, my stomach did a flip.

"You heard? So… Draco called you?" I asked warily. "Did he, uh, happen to say… anything… else?" I couldn't help but wince at how nervous and tinny my voice sounded to my own ears.

Neville's smile faltered, which was a terrible shame as he looked quite handsome with it, before letting loose a gusty sigh.

"Yes. He rang me up not too long ago, frantically begging me to come over here and check up on you. Oh!" He gasped and held out a bag and take-away cup I had somehow overlooked. "This is for you. Blueberry crumble and Earl Grey, two creams, one sugar?"

He honestly looked so nervous that he might have gotten it wrong, that even if those weren't my absolute favourites I would've acted as if they were.

"Yes," I responded softly and took the proffered treats from his rather large hands. You know what they say about men with large hands, right? Or, wait, was it feet? Oh well, it's not important. "Would you like to come in and make yourself comfortable, Neville?"

The crooked smile returned and he sauntered in with more confidence than I'd ever felt in my life. I returned to my nest of blankets and pillows while Neville surveyed all my odds and ends and I stuffed my face in a very unladylike manner. Thank fuck he was too busy ooh-ing and ahh-ing over my Dr Who merch, else I'd feel even more embarrassed. But the slight hangover from all the champagne guzzling was ebbing with each bite of the exquisite muffin, and the tea was absolute perfection.

"Say, Neville?" I mumbled around a mouthful, manners be damned. He turned, leaning against my tall dresser and crossing his arms across his broad chest. He gave me that man nod all guys seem to do, you know the one. "How did you know what to order for me?" It had been niggling away from the moment he held the goodies out for me to take.

"Isn't that obvious, Hermione?" Neville asked with a perfect imitation of his cousin's smirk. At my blank stare, he rolled his eyes so hard I was genuinely afraid he might hurt himself and shook his head. "Lord, give me strength." It was said under his breath, but I heard it. And the glare I sent his way had him holding his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Don't antagonize the broody munchkin. Got it. Jeez, straight people are _so_ dramatic."

 _Okay, filing that away for later discussion._

" _Spill,"_ I all but growled.

With a long-suffering sigh, Neville stalked across my bedroom and flopped face first onto my mattress with a groan. Eventually, he turned to face me and cocked a brow, "Draco, darling. He called me, all torn up and damn near hysterical. Honestly, short stuff, it kind of scared me. He doesn't get that way, you know? Stoic, stiff-upper-lip - that's how he was raised. But you-" a long, tapered finger booped my nose which, I cannot lie, made me giggle like a school girl "-have seemed to throw my dearest, darling cousin for a loop and I _love_ it."

"No, Neville," I groaned and sighed morosely. "I haven't thrown him for a loop. I took advantage of him in a compromised state and now he probably feels some kind of obligation towards me or something. I've made a right mess of things." As much as I despised it, tears gathered in the corners of my eyes and my chin wobbled uncontrollably.

Those kind, gentle eyes of Neville's narrowed ever so slightly before he clicked his tongue and sat upright.

"Stop that right this instant or I swear to Gucci, I will slap the shit out of you."

 _Ooookay. Hadn't been expecting that._

"You didn't take advantage of Draco."

I opened my mouth to refute him, but he held a finger to my lips and shook his head.

"Listen to me, Hermione. My cousin has never, _ever_ called me in a panic ordering me to go get a girl breakfast, come to his place and make sure she's okay, stay with her - just in case - until he can make it home. He's in deep. And he feels like a total arse, which in my opinion, he most definitely is-" I cut him off.

"Hey! Draco is _not_ an arse! I took advantage-" He loudly interrupted my rant.

"Oh-ho, a feisty one. I like you, short stuff. But shut up and listen to Neville for now, mkay?"

I sat back against my headboard with a petulant frown but said nothing else.

"Good girl," Neville smiled. "My cousin has been crushing on you for weeks, dollface. Emotionally stunted fool. He means well, believe me. He just - well, you met Astoria. You know the story. Draco doesn't see himself as worthy, for some stupid reason. And what with you locking yourself up in your bedroom, your tear-stained cheeks, and this ridiculous notion that you somehow took advantage of an all-too-willing participant in your sexual escapades, I'm willing to bet everything I own that you return his feelings? Am I right?"

I could only blink at him in response as my mind raced. He couldn't possibly be telling the truth, could he? I mean, we did spend more time together than anyone else in the flat, but that was only because we had the most relaxed schedules, wasn't it? Though, he had to have paid closer attention than I realized to know my go-to favourites _and_ the shop they came from. My mind drifted back to the evening we spent watching sappy movies and the way his fingers had combed through my curls, and when the films would take a sad turn, he _had_ pulled me closer, often commenting derisively on whatever shitty thing had made me cry.

" _So, this Edward promises Bella forever and then leaves the moment his adopted brother has a moment of weakness? She's was bleeding, for fuck's sake, and he didn't actually hurt her. Just vamped out for a minute. What a bloody wanker."_

" _Why the fuck didn't Rose just scoot over? Plenty of room on that damn door. Jack's better off, she's a cold-hearted cunt."_ " _I would absolutely rip my mother up one side and down the other if she ever hid letters from my girl from me. How horrid. All because he wasn't rich? Disgusting."_

"Oh," I breathed.

"Aha, little miss is starting to put two and two together, is she?" Neville asked in a ridiculous sing-song voice.

"Oh," I said again. "Oh, my God. Neville!" I all but shrieked. "I screamed at him when he was so sweet earlier. I acted like a lunatic first thing this morning! Fuck my life," I groaned and fell back against my pillows.

"Yes, but you weren't aware of any of this at the time, sweetheart," Neville crooned at me, brushing a few stray curls back from my forehead. "I told you - he acted like an arse."

"No," I murmured, meeting his hazel stare and shook my head. "He was afraid of being hurt again, I understand that all too well. I can't blame him for something I probably would have done myself if the tables were turned."

A slow, soft smile spread across his handsome face.

"I _really_ like you, Hermione. You're perfect for him." And I could tell he meant every word.

Chewing my bottom lip - a nervous habit I could never seem to shake - I couldn't help but whisper, "You _really_ think so?"

"Oh no, honey. I _know_ so." Neville chuckled and mussed my hair playfully before standing. "So, are you going to get up and go get your man, or am I going to have to sit here and babysit you for the rest of the afternoon and evening until my cousin returns?"

"You swear, Neville? I really don't think my heart could take it if you're just playing with me right now." I hated doubting such a sweet man, but one heartbreak this year was more than enough for me.

"Sweetheart," Neville said with a sigh and took my much smaller hands in his, "I cross my heart and hope to die, Draco's half mad for you and is honestly worried sick he's ruined everything. His exact words to me this morning were: 'Nev, I swear, mate, she's absolutely barmy - but it's somehow the most endearing thing about her. And when she smiles, it lights up the whole damn room. The way she handled Astoria? The way she _saved_ me from that evil troll's clutches? And damn it all, Nev, it was just a brush of lips - meant to piss of Astoria, I'm sure - but it absolutely wrecked me. I _can't_ let this be the end of it, I can't.' Now, you tell me, Hermione - would a bloke say that to a member of his family if he didn't really mean it?"

I could feel my heart hammering away, banging against my sternum as if it were ready to break free and chase Draco down on its own. My throat was dry, just as well, I had no words. Instead, I silently slipped my hands from Neville's, stood on shaky legs and crossed the room to where my mobile was charging. Snatching it up, I wandered back to the bed, all the while my fingers were furiously typing out a message to Ginny. My cry for help sent, I finally met Neville's slightly worried gaze before offering a small grin.

"I need to hop in the shower before my best friend, Ginny, arrives. Will you be okay on your own here for, I don't know, say fifteen minutes?"

The shit-eating grin that lit up his face was almost laughable.

"Can I rummage through your closet and pick out your outfit to go get your man?" The gleam in his eyes made me chuckle.

"Go ahead, but I'll warn you now if it's not up to her standards, Ginny will veto it and you won't win an argument with her. Model and all that." He waved a dismissive hand in my direction as he sauntered over to my closet.

Mood soaring, I paused at the door and called over my shoulder, "Say, does this make you my new, gay best friend?"

"It sure does, baby girl. Now stop stalling and go get your tiny arse in the shower before I throw you over my shoulder and drop you in there myself," he warned without sparing me a second glance.

"I'm going, I'm going," I muttered and rolled my eyes. He and Ginny would be thick as thieves in no time.

 _God help me._

o~O~o

Monstrous butterflies, the size of Gandalf's eagles, were performing mating rituals in my stomach all through my shower and blowing out my hair. When I finally stood in front of the mirror and took stock of my reflection, I honestly didn't know what to think. My eyes were too large and overly bright, my cheeks seemed to be permanently stained crimson, and there was a significant tremble in my hands. Fearful I would end up emptying the contents of my stomach if I didn't calm the fuck down, I grabbed the sides of the sink and dropped my chin to my chest, taking deep breaths in through my nose and slowly exhaled through my mouth.

It just wouldn't do to have a nervous breakdown in the bathroom.

"It's just Draco," I whispered to myself. It didn't help. Flashbacks from the night before flashed through my mind, highlighting every which way the man was absolute perfection. I couldn't help but groan loudly and stamp my feet, just a bit. Why did this always have to be so bloody _hard?_

It was then that my brain must have taken pity on me and decided to unearth another memory of our evening together. It wasn't much - just Draco gazing into my eyes whilst we slowly swayed to the music, but enough to settle my nerves, if only a little. There _was_ something there, hidden in those pale eyes of his - and I wanted more. I gave my reflection a decisive nod and spun on my heels; nothing would stop me now.

Marching with purpose, I made a beeline for my bedroom, only slowing when I heard the raised voices of Neville and Ginny.

"It's too plain!" My feisty ginger cried.

"So you want to make her a mini-you, instead? He fell for _Hermione,_ Ginny. Not you. Please, trust me here," Neville countered bravely.

"But it's just jeans and a blouse. She'd look so good in the blue dress." There was a definite whine in Ginny's voice and my eyes widened.

 _Holy fucking shitballs, Batman! Neville's actually_ winning _an argument with Ginerva "I'm Right, you're wrong so deal with it" Weasley? Hope Lucifer enjoys the cold as much as the endless hellfire and whatnot._

"Did they, or did they not, just attend a very formal event together - only yesterday? Believe me, she does _not_ need to waltz into the pub looking like she came straight from the catwalk. Hermione could go after him in a burlap sack and Draco wouldn't notice, nor care," Neville soothed. "Level the playing field for them both. He'll be too intimidated by the sex vixen look, and be honest, would she _really_ be comfortable in that?"

I waited with bated breath as the silence stretched on, only the tiniest bit worried Ginny had strangled him with one of my many scarves, before…

"Fine," came the curt reply. "But I am in charge of makeup and hair, and if you so much as look at me sideways, I will fuck you up."

"Kinky," Neville laughed. "Deal, gorgeous."

Crisis averted, I took a deep breath and tried to put on a nonchalant air as I strolled into my room. I barely crossed the threshold before two sets of hands grabbed me, forced me down on my vanity's bench and ordered me not to move.

 _Rude._

o~O~o

I had to give it to the Deranged Duo, when all was said and done, I looked like a doe-eyed girl next door. Ginny went light and romantic with my make-up, and tamed my insane curls into soft waves. The sleeveless chiffon blouse hugged my curves in all the right places, and was the prettiest shade of periwinkle I'd ever seen. My jeans fit like a second skin and I was almost positive I hadn't bought them myself. A pair of silver flats finished the look.

It was a struggle to believe my eyes - I looked like me - but also like a clone that was superior in every way.

Ginny and Neville took their leave after accepting my repetitive, and emotional thanks, offering last minute motivation when I damn near tackled each of them with hugs.

"You can do this, babe." Ginny and her endless supply of optimism.

"He won't know what hit him, dollface." With his crooked smile and honest eyes, Neville effortlessly reassured me.

Alone in my inner sanctum once more, I looked around for a moment before hastily scurrying out of my room and made a beeline for the door. So lost in thoughts of what I could say, I rushed right past Blaise and Theo without noticing their presence. Or, I would have.

"Go get 'im, girl!" Blaise called out with a purr to rival that of Eartha Kitt. Fighting back a shudder of revulsion, I grabbed my bag and keys, pausing briefly as I opened the door.

"Douchebag jar, Blaise!" I shouted.

"I was being motivational!" He retorted with a whine.

"In a gross way! Jar!" I sent a fiery glare over my shoulder before slamming the door behind me, grinning when Theo's hand whacked the back of said douchebag's head.

The mad dash to Draco's pub was nothing but a blur. One-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eaters could have attacked the city and I would have been none-the-wiser. All I could see were those soft eyes staring down at me like I was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen - which only served to make me break into a light jog. I could only bring myself to slow down when the pub came into view.

I half expected the nerves to return in full force, but no. No tremor shook my hand as I pulled the door open. My stomach wasn't twisted up in knots as I quietly made my way inside. There was no flop sweat, or inappropriate singing - just an almost giddy sense of anticipation.

I froze as my eyes fell on his form. Elbows resting on the bar, with his face buried in his hands and looking every inch of defeated - stood Draco Malfoy. One look was all it took to turn my heart into a pair of hummingbird wings. I wanted to go to him. Desperately. But my feet wouldn't budge.

"Oi, mate," came a gravelly voice from the corner of the bar, but I couldn't spare him a glance. "Pretty looking bird is staring at you. Best look alive."

Draco's head snapped up so quickly, I worried he might have given himself whiplash. Those grey eyes locked on me, and the emotion residing within was enough to take my breath away. Raising one shoulder in a small shrug, I mouthed, "I'm sorry."

A beat later, Draco was pole-vaulting over the bar. I'm fairly certain my brows joined my hairline, but _damn boy._ As he stalked towards me, he slowly shook his head, and once he was within reach, I was in his arms.

"You have _nothing_ to apologize for, myself on the other hand-" my blond adonis began but hushed when I placed a finger over his lips.

"Neither do you," my voice was barely above a whisper while I drowned in pools of silver with flecks of blue.

"I should have said something," Draco argued with a sorrowful expression.

'And I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," I retorted with a tiny smile.

He searched my eyes and face, I guess gauging my honesty, then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hermione?" He murmured, framing my face with strong hands.

"Hmm?" I responded dazedly, luxuriating in his electric touch.

"May I kiss you now?" Draco whispered, his lips inches from mine.

Now, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure a small part of me died just to go to Heaven and thank God for making a man like Draco Malfoy - before I grabbed him by the collar of his button-down and crashed my lips against his.

I know it's _cheesy._

Vomit-inducing even.

But it felt like coming home.

* * *

 _Feels like we're almost done, lovelies. I'm thinking maybe an epilogue left to go? I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know, please? So much love. xx - otterly_


End file.
